


Inside of You

by RainbowStalker



Category: The Maine (Band)
Genre: Inside of You, M/M, Slash, The Maine - Freeform, black & white - Freeform, songfic kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowStalker/pseuds/RainbowStalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Pat has been acting differently. Kennedy is trying to figure out what's wrong. </p><p>Based on The Maine's song 'Inside of You' from their album 'Black and White'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside of You

**Author's Note:**

> Eheh, I have no idea how to put things in italic in html... :)  
> I sadly don't own 'Inside of you', 'Black and White' or any members of The Maine :(

There he was, spacing out again, pretending to be looking out the window of our small, cluttered van. He had been a whole lot less hyper lately, getting lost in thoughts instead of voicing them at random like he usually did. He was really starting to worry me. He must have felt my gaze because he turned around and sent me a small smile before returning to the window. I kept on staring, as if expecting to suddenly be gifted with the power of mind reading. People could be so hard to figure out sometimes.  
.

Somewhere between Austin and Dallas, I had fallen asleep, and so had he, because I woke up with a weight on my shoulder. I shifted my head so I could see him better. He looked so peaceful, brown hair falling perfectly around that cute face of his. Shameless about my crush? Me? To myself, yes. To others, I was not so sure. From the corner of my eyes, I spared a quick glance around the van: John was driving, talking quietly with Jared in the front, Garrett looking at me, or rather at us, an eyebrow raised playfully. I shot him a grin, which he returned before turning to the window, smirk still in place as if he knew something I didn't know. I just shrugged and went back to Pat. He was still sleeping. I could read the signs indicating we were reaching out destination. I debated whether or not I should wake Pat up, finally deciding against it as I didn't want him to move away. I sighed and leaned my head back on top of his, closing my eyes and relaxing.

Minutes later, we were pulling in at the venue. I felt Pat stir on my shoulder, hand coming to rub his eyes as he woke up.

"Hey, Cupcake, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Kenny."

We started gathering our things and getting the instruments inside the theatre. ''Wipe that smirk off your face, Nickelsen' I thought as he sent me that secretive expression again. I'd really have to ask him about it later. I pushed the thought away before going back to the trailer to help a certain cupcake lover transport a big drum set inside the building.  
.

The rest of the day flew by, including the show. Soon enough, we were back in the van. Garrett and I were the first ones inside. I could tell that he, too, wants to tell me something. As we were gathering our thoughts, the door rolled open, revealing an exhausted looking Pat. He looked at us suspiciously before shrugging and hopping in between the two of us. That night, there was a silent understanding in the band that Pat would get a spot on the mattress in the back of the van, no matter how much he insisted he was fine squished between two seats.  
.

The next time Garrett and I were alone, we had gone out to get a few drinks. The other guys had decided to stay, so we had decided to walk back to the hotel, where Pat was already sleeping. At first, there was hesitation, as if he had been weighting his words. He took a deep breath and started speaking before the silence got too awkward. "What's going between you and Pat?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as slowly as I could manage, getting maybe a little too defensive.  
"Well, Pat has been a little more spacey lately, and I wondered if you knew what was going on. I mean, the two of you have been pretty tight lately and I figured that maybe you'd know."

"I don't know. He seems like he has a lot on his mind."

"Yeah. I'm just worried, I guess. I can't help but feel protective of him."

"Don't worry; me too. It must be some serious issue for it to make him this tired." I paused. In my mind, things seemed to fall into place in a way I didn't like very much and, before I could stop myself, I blurted out "You're not in love with him, are you?"

"Oh my god, no. I mean, I love him, but in a totally brotherly way. I'm just doing my duty as a best friend to make sure he's fine." I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "Wait. You're in love with him?"

"Honestly? I don't know."  


"Now that I know you at least like him, thinking back on it, I'd say it's love. If not, it's pretty close."

"I'm trying to figure out if my feelings are requited, but it's somehow trickier than I thought it would be. Sometimes, I feel like there's no way to figure out what's going on inside his head."

"Who knows? It is Pat we're talking about. One second he's taking about music, the next he's having one of his cupcake rants."

"Right now, I'm more worried about him not acting like that."

"I've noticed it. The others probably did, too. Let's just hope we can do something about it."

Before I knew it, we were standing outside of our hotel room. We found Pat sat by the window, arms around his knees, looking in deep thoughts.

"Hey, Cupcake, why aren't you in bed?" He shrugged.

"Come on," encouraged Garrett, "you can sleep on Kennedy's shoulder."

Pat's cheeks turned pink as he got to his feet and followed me in bed. Garrett and I stripped our pants and got in on either side of him. I waited for his breathing to even out before letting myself fall asleep.  
.

Around midnight, the others came back. They tried lowering their voices to avoid waking us up but it was already too late. I raised my head a little to see Pat snuggled to my side, head on my shoulder. A little further, I could see the smirk Garrett was giving me. Shuffling of feet on the ground made me look up. John raised an eyebrow, but headed to bed without commenting. Jared, however, seemed to be mesmerised by the scene. After a few long, awkward seconds, he pulled out his phone, took a picture and followed John to bed.

A few more minutes and I could hear snoring on the other side of the room. I could still see Garrett looking at me. I rolled my eyes at him. I then lightly kissed Pat's forehead before going back to sleep.  
.

The following days, I tried my best to get closer to Pat: I stayed behind with him while others went out for a drink, I bought him ice cream when I went to the corner store, I snuggled with him on the van. It seemed like the boys had noticed, because they had joined Garrett in his 'I-see-what-you-did-there act. Smug bastards. That made me wonder: I never knew what Jared did with 'The Picture'. I left myself a mental note to ask him about it later. Besides, I kind of wanted to see it.  
.

We were in the van on our way to Boston. Pat had his head on my lap and my hand in his hair. He was half looking at me, half spaced out. I wished I could figure out what was going on inside his head. Obviously, something was bothering him and I wanted to make it better, to make him feel better. I must have been staring, because he broke from his gaze and he sent me a smile, which I warmly returned. He then closed his eyes, snuggling deeper into my lap.

Once we were sure he was off to dreamland, Garrett started whispering to me "So."

"What do you mean by 'So'?"

"How is 'Occupy Pat' going?

I saw you were making progress."

I sigh. "I do feel like we have grown closer, but I'm still worried. I wish he would trust me enough to tell me what's wrong."

"Yeah, me too. You know we're counting on you to figure out what's wrong, right?"

"If you can talk the guys into going out for a drink, I'll try and talk to him tonight after the show."

"I think I can manage that."  
.

That's how Pat and I ended up lying on the van's mattress after that night's show. For a while, we just stared at each other, chin on our forearms. I decided it was a good moment to start speaking: "You seem very tired lately," I started. I picked my words carefully, "I care about you a lot and I'm worried."

"I'm sorry for getting you worried."

"That's not what I meant. What I want you to know is that I'm here for you. You can tell me anything."

He sent me a small, thankful smile and started chewing on his lower lip. He then remained silent for a while, clearly trying to decide whether or not he should open up to me. Finally, he sat up, opened his mouth and, voice barely above a whisper, he spoke: "I think I'm gay." He slowly looked back up at me, afraid of my reaction.

I learned in and enveloped him in a big hug. He froze, but hugged me back, burying his face in my shoulder. "It's okay, Pat. I'm kind of bisexual anyways."

"'Kind of'?" he asked, pulling away to hug a pillow.

"Well, there's this one guy I like. He's kind, smart, talented, crazy and he's the cutest thing ever. He likes cupcakes and plays drums in some band called The Maine," I confessed, a hopeful smile gracing my lips. I could see his cheeks heating. Even in the darkness of the van, red ear tips could be seen peeking through his hair. As if the moment weren't perfect – or cheesy – enough, his eyes sparkled from the moonlight when they met mine. I softly took hold of his chin and tilted his head up. I leaned in and kissed him. He responded and hesitantly wrapped his arms loosely around my neck. The kiss was soft and shy, just like I had imagined it to be.

When we split, he breathed: "I like you, too."

We probably looked ridiculous right then: arms around each other, just staring at the other with smiles that must have reached our ears, but we didn't care. Things had finally fallen into place, and where mostly back to normal. "Pat, would you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

Seconds later, we heard Garrett, Jared and John cheering outside the van. "I thought you were going out for drinks?"

"I swear we did!" shot back Garrett. We all laughed. As the door opened, I brought Pat closer for another kiss. Yes. Things were definitely okay now. I still couldn't read minds, but I guess requited feelings were as close as I'd get.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY :D Wow. It's done!!  
> I really hope I put enough of the song. The chorus is long and the guitar solo, as delicious as it is, does occupy a great amount of time on the song. So I had a bit of trouble with really getting the lyrics into the story.
> 
> I hope I did well!!
> 
> Okay, bye, my lovely cupcakes, thanks for reading!!


End file.
